A Rose Has Bloomed
by sugarmybutt
Summary: What happens when Prince has a younger sister? What happens when that younger sister saves Second Life when she had never even played the game before? What happens AFTER the younger sister saves Second Life?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is my first story...normal people would probably say 'Don't criticize me!' but I say that's okay simply know that their will definitely be some mistakes. It is my first story. P.S. I do not own 1/2 Prince. Please review.

CAPITAL LETTERS= ON SPEAKER OR YELLING

**CAPITAL BOLD LETTERS= SOMEONE ELSE INTERRUPTING(at least in the 1st paragraph)**

_Italic's= name of in-game character_

"xxx"= (the xxx's represent words) a character talking

Everything else is a description or the character's thoughts or the characters actions. These might stay the same through he whole story but maybe not...

* * *

...ANNOUNCEMENT. I REPEAT THIS IS A ANNOUNCEMENT FOR ALL SECOND LIFE PLAYERS. IT IS NOW SAFE FOR YOU TO LOG ON DUE TO _PRINCE'S _YOUNGER SISTER WHO HAS DEFEATED THE PROBLEM. WITH HER HELP WE NOT ONLY HAVE THE GAME UP AND RUNNING BUT WHEN YOU LOG ON YOU WILL FIND THAT YOUR AVATAR IS THERE AS WELL. SADLY THOUGH, EVERYONE LOST 2 LEVELS AND SOME COINS. THIS CAN NOT BE FIXED. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.** OH HELLO...**HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING...**I AM **_**PRINCE'S**_** SISTER AND I JUST THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD WANT TO KNOW MY USERNAME. I AM _ZERO_. PM ME.**I AM SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION. THAT IS ALL.

SECOND LIFE'S ADMINISTER

* * *

Her white hair ,that had strands of gold and silver, bellowed out behind her as she walked and this would have been an all out run for a normal avatar ,even one at level 80. Her blood-red eyes were the same color as her blood-red lips. Her pale white skin had a certain glow to it that gave it the look of white marble being lit up by the morning sun's rays. Her nose was small but not too small, simply not overly large like her boobs which she had a D-Cup in. She had no blemishes on her body. I wish I could say that her surroundings as she walked were a lovely garden and give a detailed account of it but seeing how fast she was going only _Zero _herself could tell you what she saw seeing how she could see every detail going that fast and faster. She was the fastest, strongest, most beautiful girl in Second Life the only person that could rival her was _Prince_, her 'brother', and only in looks too.

* * *

_Zero's_ POV

Finally I got to Infinite City. The only problem...where is my brother? I want to find him as soon as possible, but how am I supposed to when he forgot to tell me what he looked like...well he certainly gave me extravagant details on his friends. I laughed internally but kept my face expressionless. I walked over to a passerby.

"Do you know where I could find my brother _Prince_?" I asked. He stared at me but after I said my brother's name he looked me over and muttered under his breath,

"I can see the family resemblance."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"My brother is sooo stupid he told me how his teammates looked but forgot to tell me what he looked like and even if I see him I wouldn't know it was him." I sighed.

"So you're looking for _Prince _,huh, I'll take you to him."

"Ha ha, thanks!"

"My name is _Jared_, by the way." While we walked to where my brother was I looked _Jared_ over. His armor's defense and offensive powers were higher than mine, by a lot. Now , that certainly said something. His body was well muscled but not overly muscled like he was on steroids or something. He was lean and tall and had a nice tan...which probably contrasts well with my skin , I think. His eyes were the most lovely sea green I had ever seen. I feel like I'm getting pulled into those green abysses...WAIT, HE'S LOOKING AT ME! Did he ask me a question!?

" Are you a warrior?" I asked hoping that he didn't see any hint of embarrassment behind my nonchalant question.

"Yes, yes I am. You?"

"I am a warrior too. Do you work under my brother?"

" No. I am a mercenary." A warrior for hire,huh? It suits him, with his mischievous facial features especially that smile and his freckles...

"That's..interesting..."

"We are here." damn he's walking away I really wanted to talk to him more.

"Hey! Wait!"

* * *

_Jared's_ POV

I'm sure she's staring at me...Oh well. We're here should I say something? Her eyes are pretty.

"Are you a warrior?" she asked. Now I feel kinda embarrassed but I shouldn't let that show especially since she said it so nonchalantly as if she hasn't been staring at me the entire time. Wait maybe that's what she wants me to think. She's embarrassed.

"Yes, yes I am. You?" Well now I feel really stupid everyone in second life knows _Prince's_ sister is a warrior.

"I am a warrior too. Do you work under my brother?"

"No. I am a mercenary." I wonder whether she'll think any differently of me now?

"That's...interesting..."

Well that certainly answers that question. I guess I should probably go now.

"We are here." I started walking away but I really wanted to talk more to her.

"Hey! Wait!" she called out. Hmm... what more does she want? Maybe throw me out because I am not with her brother. Sigh. This is what happens to mercenaries. HUH! When did I get over here?

"You're not really going to leave me here, are you? I did tell you that I have no idea what my brother looks like. Didn't I?" HUH! she keeps surprising me.

"I guess you did. Shall we go find your brother?"

"Sure!"I smiled. Her happiness was infectious.


	2. Chapter 2

**_For those people that have already read this, I hope that these few changes that I have made are okay with you. I tryed to hard to get alot of words but in the end it didn't really work, so here it is! _**

**_Please if there are any errors please tell me and I will try to fix them as fast as I can! (which I can say right now is not fast HAHAHahaaha wow so much laughing...) I still am a human being!  
_**

* * *

_Jared's _POV

Somehow from where we stopped, here in front of the castle to the doors of the castle, she slipped her hand into mine. The guards at the doors had hearts in their eyes.

"Hello, my name is _Zero. _I am looking for my brother_ Prince. _Would you be so kind as to open the doors?" they looked her over but the overwhelming family resemblance had them opening the door. They didn't even ask who I was. Morons. We got lost twice but I eventually got us to the thrown room... well maybe some how she got us to the thrown room,but...I don't know how. It's weird. Well we went into the thrown room and it became deadly quiet, _Zero _didn't even notice, not like there was anyone other than _Ugly Wolf, YuLian, _and _Swan Beauty_. She just walked up to _Ugly Wolf_ and said;

"Are you _Ugly Wolf_?" _Ugly Wolf_ kept staring at her as she walked forward, and then he answered.

"Yes, and you must be _Zero, Prince's _sister. Correct?" He asked the last part but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yep do you know where my brother is?"

_Ugly Wolf_ shook his head.

"So you don't know where he is? Oh well..._Jared _will help me find him...tis place is so big just finding him will be an adventure in and of itself. Ha ha. Sorry to interrupt you. Bye!' _Zero_ said. We walked out of the room and started searching for _Prince_. After we finished checking level 2 of the castle and coming up empty _Zero_ stopped and turned towards me. She looked me up and down then started walking again.

"How long have you played Second Life?" _Zero _asked not looking at me or even stopping. I looked at her.

"Since it came out."

"What level are you?"

"Level 76"

"Wow...that's high. Why did you choose to be a human in game?"

"No real reason. Why did you chose to be an elf?" I asked sarcastically.

" I looked better as an elf." she said in all seriousness. "What's your favorite color?"

I sighed and answered."Blood red. But crystal blue is nice too."

"Blood. I like blood too...it must run in the family. But my favorite color is sea green. It's kinda funny that your eyes are my favorite color and that my eyes are your favorite color, don't you think?"

"I try not to think but to act. But I guess it is kinda funny."

"How did you get that armor?"

"I killed some high level monsters this was the leftover loot that I didn't sell. Pretty cool,right?"

"Uh,huh. Yep,definitely. That armor is awesome. What's your favorite food?"

"I like trying new things so I don't really have a favorite food. Wait. I absolutely adore chocolate and anything with chocolate."

She smiled widely and looked around. We were now walking in a garden. If I didn't know that the Garden of Eden didn't exist I would swear this was it. It was blooming with flowers of every color and every single tree was overwhelmingly tall. There was even a river and a bridge. Weren't we on the 3 floor? How did this paradise get here? Across the bridge was a marble bench and sitting on that bench was Zero. When did I stop moving and she get over there? I started walking over to her and then sat on the bench next to her.

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Hmm...I guess it would be a red rose."

We walked out of the garden.

"Do you like to read?"

"Believe it or not I'm actually a bookworm."

"What's your favorite type of music?"

"Country and classical music."

* * *

_Zero's_ POV

"What's your favorite type of music?"

"Country and classical music."

I laughed so hard. He listens too country and classical music. This is just hilarious. Ha ha.

"What!?"

I would have never guessed that! Maybe rock or soul music...

"I just never pegged you for a classical music or country music type of guy." I just barely managed through my laughs to say.

"How old are you, acting like that?" he said with another batch of sarcasm.

"I am 15. Will be 16 in two weeks though. You?"

"17"

"Can you cook?"

"Can you stop asking random questions? And no I cannot cook well I mean I can... but I'm no good at it." he said getting flustered.

"I cannot stop asking-wait, is it annoying?" I asked innocently. Hehehe...

"Immensely." Oh.

"Then no,no I cannot stop asking random questions because it's fun to annoy you. Now next question! Are you good at cleaning up stuff like...well I don't know...something?" I am a very messy person and he seems to be the opposite of me...Hmmm...

" I, myself am very good at making messes, but yes I can clean up...things."

"So you could be like a maid?" I could totally picture him in a maid outfit. How cute!

"NO! What is this 20 questions or something?"

"Not yet I think I've only asked like 15 questions so...no, not 20 questions. Do you want to be on a team?"

"Not really... other people can be annoying."

"Do you want to start a team with me?"

"I wouldn't mind...if it was you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it took so long to write and post something and sorry it's sooooooo short. :( I really wanted to update this earlier. next chapter will be way longer promise. Please tell me if I made any mistakes. I am a human they happen._**

* * *

_Zero's POV_

He wouldn't mind if it was me! OhMyGodsOfSecondLife! I looked down at my feet blushing, when out of the corner of my eyes I saw a...flash of white?_ Jared's _sword was out and pointed at the boy's throat...wait that is me!? Slowly I realized who it was. It was my brother, _Prince._ It had to be. _Jared _and_ Prince_ looked into each others eyes slowly coming to a silent agreement. _Jared_ slowly took his sword down from _Prince's_ throat. The moment it was no longer a threat to his life he ran to me, hugging me. He kinda glared at _Jared_ but there was some approval in his eyes as if, if he hadn't protected me then _Jared_ would be unworthy or something. I was sooooooooo confused.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked but I knew I wouldn't get an answer. Suddenly a purple blob that I could tell was a demon barb turned the corner and ran at us. He had dark black hair that looked kinda purple and violet eyes. This had to be _Gui._ I tried stepping around _Jared _and _Prince_ to introduce myself but my brother stepped in front of me and yelled

"I refuse to let you taint my perfectly, pure, annoying little sister!"OhMyGosh PPALS. Wait I don't get it. It could be like that awful test they force you to do in high school for languages. Well it is actually called PALS but still...

"What!?" _Jared_ and I yelled but while my 'What' was more like 'What the hell?' _Jared's_ 'What' was a 'What' of fury and rage. That confused me as well I mean we barely know each other but it doesn't feel like that. Nope. It feels like I've known him for forever. Then _Jared,_ too stepped in front of me sword ready to chop _Gui_ up. Then together they yelled at _Gui,_

"You will not taint **MY** little sister!" And

"You will not taint **MY** _Zero_!"

I rolled my eyes. How overprotective. _Gui _was standing there like what the hell not being able to see me. Using my speed I went around them and held my hand out,

" Hi, I am _Zero, Prince's _younger sister. It is nice to meet you _Gui._"

" It is nice to meet you too _Zero."_ we shook hands. My stomach growled. I turned around,

" Big brother, where can I find food? I am starving! I mean look at me!" I cried dramatically and then my stomach growled again as if too prove my point and I fake fainted. Before I touched the ground _Jared_ caught me and growled between clenched teeth

"Can you stop being so dramatic?" I laughed. My stomach growled.

" I'll show you to the kitchen." my brother said and laughed a little. _Gui _looked at me with mirth in his eyes.

"You're just like your brother." I didn't say anything._ Prince_ started walking the way we came and soon we stopped in front of a humongous door with intricate patterns craved into it. Inside was a big kitchen and a round table with six chairs. _Jared _and I sat down while _Prince_ grabbed us something to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

_It came to me in a flash of genius.. MUUUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAhaahaha a...Hope you like it!_

* * *

_Jared's POV_

She sat down gracefully and has her head up high looking for all the world that she owns the place. I guess when you think about it, she does. When _Prince_ got back he easily had enough food for a whole cavalry.

"You can take what you want." _Prince_ said, sitting down just as gracefully as_ Zero_ had. I nodded my head and started piling food on my plate. When I finished I realized no one had touched anything and that I had not even made a dent in the pile of food. _Zero _and _Prince_ started to play rock, paper, scissors.

"Aha! I win!" _Zero_ yelled. _Prince_ looked mad but conceded defeat with grace.

"Did you get enough?" they asked in symphony. I nodded my head._ Zero_ immediately dug in to the food when she finished _Prince_ took the leftovers, which all by themselves could easily be called a meal for six hungry wolves. I looked down at my plate and started eating. It was delicious. I looked up when I was close to finishing my food to find that they had ate all the other food and were just watching me eat. Gui must have left while I was eating because it was only us three. Then I noticed that their lips were moving. They were having a conversation. I listened in and got the tail end of the conversation.

" Tomorrows the party." _Prince_ said.

"Do I have to go incognito?" _Zero _whined.

"Yes, but it's only for one day."

"Fine. But I want...what are their names...oh, yes..._Sunshine _and_ Kenshin _to come with us."

"That's fine by me but let's ask them." soon the door open and in came the two NCP's.

"Hello. You must be _Sunshine _and_ Kenshin. _I am _Zero _and this guy here who is still eating is _Jared._"

"Well not everyone can eat as fast as you. As _Zero_ said I am_ Jared _it is nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out for a handshake.

"I am _Sunshine_ and this is _Kenshin_. So why did you need us _Prince_?" Zero shook their hands after me.

"Well I don't know. So sis why did you need them?"_ Zero_ smiled. It was a feral smile and it was aimed at me but after a second it disappeared. Was it my imagination?

"Well I was thinking _Sunshine_ could fly us around and maybe _Kenshin_ would like to come...keep order." _Sunshine _thought about it a little bit before asking the question that was on the tip of my tongue.

"Why? And where?"

"I don't really know where to go, I was thinking somewhere with a lot of players,I guess. We are looking for teammates ,right, _Jared_?" that wolfy grin was back. I shivered. I did not like that look. Then I realized everyone in the room looking at me.

"What?" a light blush covered my cheeks. How embarrassing.

"If we were looking for teammates where would the best place be? Where would you suggest we go?"

"Um...the newbie's village?" I guess, that would be the best place.

"Can you take us there, _Sunshine_?" _Sunshine_ nodded his head well this would be interesting.

"Okay! Lets go!"

* * *

It took us 30 minutes to get to the first village, where we landed in a field of slimes. Yuck. _Kenshin_ cleared out an area around a tree. We sat down and _Zero_ took out some snacks. Before we could start eating a demon mage came running out of the tree line near us blasting all the slimes. _Zero_ put a cloak on. It was white. Way to stand out in a field of green and brown.

"He is perfect." _Zero_ said and if this was a manga there would be tears running down her face, in her happiness. I laughed but I agreed with her totally. At the sound of my laughter the demon mage turned to us.

"Oh, I'm so sorry were they your prey?" He had a contrite look on his face.

"Nope. You're our prey, now." whispered _Zero_ so slowly I barely heard her. I stepped forward, raising my hand for a handshake but the moment my hand moved toward him he raised his hands in a defensive position, curling up into a ball.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he started chanting. I could see a smile on _Zero's_ face. Really at a time like this. I sighed audibly. _Zero_ walked toward him.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, little honey. I wanna be ya friend. Ya wanna be my friend?" Slowly but surely the little dude if I really call him that, he was probably six feet tall. Well more like 5'7 but still. After a little more coaxing using her bad English, he stood up.

"Sure I'll be your friend." he said giggling "My name is Cedric." Zero smiled at him. He seemed to realize his mistake.

"I mean I am _Death, _a demon priest." WTF! This can't be true! What irony! _Zero _smiled at him. It was a motherly smile but she had to be rolling around laughing on the inside.

"Well, _Death,_ do you want to be part of our team?" I asked.

"Yes." He said so quickly as if the offer would be taken away if we had any time.

"You're not allowed to leave our team once you join because the team is family and once you're part of this family there is no leaving. And family protects each other. Are you okay with that?" _Zero_ asked. _Death_ looked elated.

"Yes, yes!" I couldn't help myself and neither could _Zero,_ we both smiled. Her reassurance to him was a prommise to me. she would follow through with what she said. Then she took her hood off.

"I am _Zero_ and this is _Jared_." I waved.

"Welcome to the family." then I turned to _Zero,_ "Why do you always introduced us and also why does your name come first?!" I whined. She laughed. This really could become my real family. Not like I actually have a real family in real life anyways. I shook my head. Enough with these thoughts, lets go have fun!


	5. Chapter 5

_Long time no see! Here is chapter 5 of my story. H__ope you like! You may comment and review if you want and yes I know it took forever to upload don't kill me. I can always use more time which is something I don't have... Oh well._

* * *

_Zero's_ POV

We spent hours lazing about in the newbie village were we found _Death_ before finally coming to a decision. We decided to look for other teammates in other newbie villages. I just really wanted to find some more teammates and start killing things but... _Jared_ wanted to find the right people to be teammates with so as we went to the 5th newbie village I again asked,

"What qualities are we looking for in a teammate again?" He sighed quietly but didn't answer my question. We landed in the slime fields of the angel race. Twin angels that came flying from the sky yelling and laughing just having a grand old-time. It startled _Death_ and he jumped behind me. I couldn't help myself and started laughing. The angels came to us.

"Hi! My name is _Luna _and this is _Luce_. We are twin angel mages. Necromancers to be precise. You may cower in our presence and give us any gems or money you have." OMG! I can not believe this. This is fucking' irony. _Death_, a demon priest, and these two angels named _Luna _and _Luce_ that are necromancers. What is this gaming world coming to? Not that I really knew what it was like before...but really. While I was away in my thoughts _Jared_ and those angels were getting ready for a fight. Not that I minded that but we could make better use of this situation.

"Hey! Everybody calm down. Let's make a deal." I smirked. Jared immediately put down his sword but not completely. It was still in his hands just not in a threatening way.

"What you think we would make a deal with you!" they spit out with disgust.

"So you don't even want to hear my deal?" I whined. Right there and then they gave in and I didn't give them a chance, in heaven or hell, to change their small minds.

"If you can land one single hit on me before 10 minutes is up we will give you everything you want. Even the clothes on our bodies if you want. But if we win you must join our team. Is that fair _Jared_?" I looked at him blowing them off and infuriating them.

"Deal! We will not go easy on you!" It took 3 minutes for them to exhaust themselves and another 4 minutes to right themselves before I told Jared to give them some potions. For the next 3 minutes they tried with all their might but of course it was not enough and they failed miserably. I couldn't help myself and laughed so much I was on the ground rolling. They were bound for failure from the get-go.

"That is five."_ Jared_ said.

"What?" I stopped laughing then I realized what he meant. We now had five people. Only one more needed to make a team. This should be interesting. I started to laugh again but soon stopped and explained to the other three because Jared too was laughing, though for what reason I am not sure...


	6. Chapter 6

_I made some changes to previous chapters so if you have already read this please look back at those chapters. PS I will not be updating this for awhile SOLs are coming up. Gotta study._

* * *

_Jared's_ POV

I laughed with _Zero_ and at her because the look on her face when she finally realized what the hell I was talking about was hilarious. We had been in the game looking for teammates for hours and soon I would have to leave to go to...

"_Jared _are you even listening to me?" _Zero _asked. I felt a shiver run up my spine and the clothes on my body felt like a wind swept through them.

"Nope." I said putting emphasis on the p. Instead of being stunned like I thought she would be she simply smirked. It was a dangerous smirk, I could tell. I knew when her smirk went wider she saw the 'oh shit' expression on my face. Instead of repeating what she said and being angry like a normal person she turned back to _Luna_ and started saying something. As she talked _Luna's _grin grew and soon it could be called a shit-eating grin. I was slowly getting scared. What the hell did she say? Of course my panic did not show on my face. After what seemed like hours of them talking but was probably only five minutes it was decided to go wander and explore the nearby forest. I didn't even know how that became an option. Of course we wandered as a group so when _Death_ heard what sounded like flowing water and ran towards the sound it was only natural that we would follow. We chased after him and I was the last one to get where he was. Guess that I am the slowest. I better work on that. What we saw was a small puddle not a stream like we had thought but the sound came from the puddle of what looked to be pure water. I leaned down about to see if the water was drinkable when it rose up and started to shape itself. It shaped itself into a humanoid shape with legs, arms, and long hair. It had... no, **she** had all the features of a very pretty young woman.

"Who are you? You are ugly." The water maiden said. _Zero_ and _Luna _laughed and high fived at this,_ Luce_ looked like he was trying to keep a smirk off his face and_ Death _just looked confused. I was bewildered.

"What! Me?" I asked. The water maiden walked closer to me.

"Yes, you. All of your clothes are inside out. If you look bad on the outside then you must be stupid. Not taking care of your appearance. You disrespectful hooligan. You are ugly to me." I looked down at my clothes. They were ALL inside out. When did this happen? My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Now _Zero, Luna_, and_ Luce_ were rolling on the ground laughing. My cheeks burned brighter. When did this happen!? Then I remembered earlier I felt like wind went through my clothes.

"_Zero!" _I yelled and ran at her. Now the water maiden started laughing too.

"Yo-you were right." she stuttered out in between her laughter. When she said that I stopped. This was planned from the beginning?

"This was planned from the beginning." _Luce_ said as if reading my thoughts.

"I am not reading your thoughts only your facial expression." he said. I looked at him in disbelief. He chuckled a little. I guess I looked less murderous because Zero came out from behind the tree.

"_Jared_ this is_ Nova._ She is a water spirit if you have not already guessed. She will be the sixth member on our team. So whenever you are ready we can log this in to the book thing." _Zero_ said. I sighed.

"Do I get no say in this?" I asked. Everyone looked at me but it was Nova that answered.

"Of course not." My mouth dropped open and looked at my other team members. They didn't say she was wrong so they... agreed... with her. I sighed.

"I guess I am outnumbered so she can join us. We should get this recorded now before we leave and all of us should meet up at a specific place tomorrow at a specific time."

"Okay." They all chimed. We're off to see the book keeper...


	7. Chapter 7

So here is the next chapter... I cannot wait for the next one though...! I finally get to do out of game POV! Yay~!

P.S. On my profile I put when the next chapter will be uploaded... If it is not uploaded on the day said it will be uploaded sooner or the next day. Also I normally don't put the exact date till a week after I post... because I don't know what will pop up... I will stop there. ENJOY~

* * *

_Zero's_ POV

When we got to the place where the bookkeeper person lived_ Luna _and _Luce_ picked the lock and opened the door. They didn't go in but held it open for me. How cute. _Jared _kept saying something about how it was bad to break into people's houses and it seemed only _Death_ agreed with him and that was probably only because he was scared after _Jared_ yelled at him,

"I'm right, aren't I?!". After which he hastily agreed. After I walked in _Luna, Nova, Luce,_ and then finally _Death _followed me in._ Jared_ stayed outside.

"What do you want?" asked a cute, young man. Too bad he wasn't my type, not that I myself knew what my type was but I knew for certain he was not it.

"Hmm... We would like it if you confirmed it with the system that the six of us are a team." I said looking around his house with an intense eye. Like she was reading my mind _Nova_ said,

"Nice house." He chuckled, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks. Though it's not actually **my** house..." he said. A woman with lovely, long brown hair walked down the steps. Her hair was the only remotely nice thing she had.

"Her personality is nice and refreshing, too." Said the bookkeeper. Opps did I say that last comment out loud... oh, well. _Jared_ finally walked inside the house.

"We are sorry to interrupt you but we would be very grateful if you could log us in the system as a team." _Jared_ asked but it sounded more like a command... the young bookkeeper nodded and pulled a screen type thing up. After typing something in furiously he looked back at us, well more like at _Jared_ but he was standing next to us so...

"It's done. You should be confirmed by the main system by tomorrow." the man said and started to go upstairs with the woman.

"Please lock the doors behind yourselves." the woman said. _Luna_ nodded and we said thank you before walking outside again. _Nova_ yawned and said,

"Today has been fun but tomorrow is already starting so I must go now. I shall see you tomorrow, or rather tonight, at the Hot Spot Cafe in Infinite City. Good bye." and with that she logged out. _Death_ stuttered out his good bye and _Luna_ and _Luce_ were not that far behind him. After they left it was just me and _Jared_. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Today has been fun." my smile grew wider...  
"I can't wait for tonight." Jared said. I feel like he will be the most mature out of all of us and the most predictable but that can be overlooked because the rest of us are so unpredictable. I wonder if I can get him to blush... I kissed his cheek and I said,

"See you tonight!" before logging off but not before I saw his blush at being kissed... even if it was on the cheek...


End file.
